Oh Simple Thing
by pukaroxliza
Summary: Kurt feels like telling him that really it's none of his business, but for some reason he feels comfortable around him. So he tells him. OneShot!


**_A/N this is the result of listening to Somewhere Only We Know over and over again all day. Just a short little fic, set in a AU where Kurt doesn't go to spy on Dalton._**

_**Oh Simple Thing.**_

Kurt sighs loudly, and the sound fills the silence around him. He absolutely loves this place, all the trees around him, the small stream that runs through all the trees, the smell of the _forest_ around him. He leans further up against a tree, the bark scratching his back slightly and he closes his eyes, allowing the sounds and smells of everything surrounding him to take him over completely, forgetting about anybody else for just a little while.

His little while is cut short when he hears the crunch of fallen leaves under someone's feet. Kurt doesn't open his eyes, hoping that whoever is coming towards him won't notice he's there and will leave.

The footsteps get closer, and Kurt lets out another deep sigh. So much for alone time.

The footsteps stop.

"Uh…" wow. Very articulate. Kurt doesn't open his eyes; maybe whoever this is will think he's sleeping and leave him alone.

"Hey, um… are you asleep?" no such luck, "oh God… um… hey, you need to wake up!"

Kurt cocks and eyebrow out of sheer habit, and whoever it is (a male, as his voice indicates) exhales in relief. Kurt still doesn't open his eyes, allowing himself a mental image of the man talking to him.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were dead for a second," the mystery man says. His voice is sort of deep, but not as deep as Puck's or Sam's, and Kurt kind of likes his voice. He imagines a tall man- maybe in his early twenties- with brown hair that falls down to his shoulders, making him look like a hippie, and bright green eyes framed by black rimmed glasses. Not very stylish, wearing worn out jeans that he's probably owned since high school and a loose t-shirt that fits him a bit too well. Kurt smiles at this mental image.

"Why would you think that?" he asks and the mystery man doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Kurt imagines him shifting awkwardly on his feet. He knows why he would think that, it's really obvious. But he decides to wait for the man to answer.

"Well… I mean, you probably already know this but you're kinda of… bleeding," Kurt shrugs, "and you have a pretty severe bruise on your cheek,"

Kurt sighs, reveling in the man's voice. It's so kind and warm…

"Yeah, had a bit of a run in with a kid at school," he shrugs again and he imagines the man worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He feels someone's presence beside him, and he lets out a jagged breath when someone runs a hand over his face.

"I think I have some cloth or something… hold on," says Mystery Man, and Kurt just nods suddenly aware of the pain in his left cheek and the dry blood all over his face. The man moves away from him, and Kurt hears the sound of things being moved around and he imagines Mystery Man rummaging through a satchel to look for something to clean Kurt up with. Then the footsteps resume, and whoever it is walks away from him, stopping after only a few steps and dipping something in the stream. Kurt feels the sudden urge to open his eyes and see who's helping him, but at the same time he doesn't want too. It might ruin the illusion, and maybe prove that this isn't actually real. Because when was the last time that someone helped him?

He's probably making this all up in his head. There's nobody really there; just him, as always. He sighs, rubbing his back against the tree again, feeling as it scratched him. For some reason he has always loved that feeling.

And then something cold and wet is on his face and Kurt's eyes almost fly open in surprise, except it actually feels really good and he instantly relaxes into the touch as the stranger cleans him up.

"What's your name?" he whispers, and Kurt can feel his hot breath on his face, and it sends shivers down his spine. This is definitely real.

"Kurt," he says, "Kurt Hummel,"

Mystery Man hums, continuing to rub the wet cloth all over Kurt's face, being careful when he reaches his bruise. Even though he runs the cloth over the purple mark on Kurt's face lightly Kurt still winces and pulls away from the touch. He feels a strong hand come up to cup his jaw, as if keeping him in place and the cloth is on top of his bruise again, shooting pain through his body, but not enough to make Kurt scream.

"I'm Blaine," says Mystery Man and Kurt nods, but just barely. He bites his lower lip, but then remembers that that's where most of the blood that is on his face came from in the first place and he almost lets out a howl of pain, "Blaine Anderson. Does this hurt?"

Kurt nods again, this time more noticeably and the cloth is removed from his face.

"Sorry," mumbles Blaine, "where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," replies Kurt. He imagines the man nodding and he allows himself a little smile. Imaginary Blaine looks really cute when he's worried.

"Did somebody beat you up Kurt?" he asks, his voice slightly breathless. Kurt feels like telling him that really it's none of his business, but for some reason he feels comfortable around this Blaine. So he tells him.

"Yeah," he leans his head against the tree and he feels Blaine's presence in front of him again, probably kneeling down in front of him.

"Why?" he asks, his voice cracking. Is he crying? No, that makes no sense. He didn't know Kurt. He shouldn't care about him. Kurt allows himself a non-committed shrug.

"Because I'm gay," Mystery Man/Blaine is quiet after he says this. Yeah, that's what he thought. Of course once he found out that Kurt wasn't into girls he would leave. That should have been the first thing he said. Then this whole encounter wouldn't have happened.

Kurt isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Finally, Blaine speaks, his voice still slightly breathless; although now it seems for different reasons, "alright, I'm going to touch your face, and you tell me if it hurts okay?"

What's the point of that? "What's the point of that?"

"Depending on where it hurts I might have to take you to the hospital," says Mystery Blaine and Kurt imagines him smiling a forced smile, so he does the same thing.

"I'd rather you didn't take me to the hospital. They'll ask questions,"

"Questions can be a good thing," says Blaine, pressing a finger to Kurt's left cheek, where his bruise is. Kurt puts a hand on top of Blaine's.

"It hurts there,"

"Okay," says Blaine quietly, moving his finger to Kurt's brow, "here?"

"No," says Kurt, slightly breathless. Something about this touch feels so intimate… He closes his eyes tighter.

Blaine's a nice name…

Blaine's finger moves to Kurt's other cheek, "does it hurt here?"

Kurt shakes his head and then Blaine's finger is on his lips and his breath hitches, because it does kind of hurt, but it's a good hurt, and he doesn't want it to stop.

"What about here?" Blaine asks, and for some reason Kurt finds himself shaking his head. Blaine's finger doesn't move, just sort of rests on his lips. And then the finger is gone and it's replaced with Blaine's hot breath. And before Kurt can ask what he's doing a pair of warm lips are pressed against his, and Kurt feels like he's melting.

Every single bad thing that has ever happened to him seems to disappear, and all that matters is right here and right now and _why isn't he kissing Blaine back?_

Blaine pulls away, and Kurt can still feel Blaine's lips on his own, and his own are throbbing slightly and yeah, it kind of hurts, but that's fine because he just kissed somebody, and even if he doesn't know who it is it was magical; the most amazing first kiss he could ever ask for.

Blaine doesn't apologize for possibly overstepping several personal boundaries; in fact he doesn't say anything at all. Kurt isn't sure what he's waiting for, and he finally allows himself to pry open one eye to look at this Mystery Blaine.

And he realizes that's what Blaine was waiting for, for Kurt to open his eyes and look at him, and he smiles because hey, Blaine is kind of beautiful.

So what if he doesn't look like Imaginary Blaine, he's better. Because he's real, and he has golden honey eyes and curly black hair and maybe he's not tall, but he's still wearing a shirt that fits him far too well and grey slacks. And he's smiling at Kurt.

"You have beautiful eyes," he says, and Kurt smiles wider, leaning in to kiss Blaine again. And this time it feels even more real and amazing than the first. Because now they're both real, and they're both right there, and Kurt's lips are bleeding again, but it doesn't matter. He just lets the blood seep into his mouth and onto his tongue, and when he pulls away he notices that Blaine has some of his blood on his own lips, and this is probably the most intimate thing that has ever happened to him.

"Thank you," he says and Blaine smiles at him.

"For what?" he asks, and Kurt shrugs, allowing himself to be pulled off the ground.

For talking to him. For cleaning him up after somebody punched him in the face simply for being who he is. For making him feel like he matters. For making him feel like he had known Blaine since they were small children. For kissing him.

"Everything"

_**A/N Let me know what you think? This isn't really my usual style of writting so feedback is appreciated (:**_


End file.
